


Not So Perfect Timing

by angelus2hot



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Mitch finally tells Jamie how he feels about her. It's too bad his timing sucks.





	Not So Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not So Perfect Timing  
>  **Fandom:** Zoo  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mitch Morgan/Jamie Campbell  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 319  
>  **Summary:** Mitch finally tells Jamie how he feels about her. It's too bad his timing sucks.  
>  **A/N:** written for klutzygirl for fandom_stocking

“I’m in love with you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could recall them. Mitch would have been embarrassed, he should have been but running for your life kind of helped to put things in perspective. Besides he’d wanted to tell her how he felt for awhile he just hadn’t planned on it happening quite like this.

Despite the life threatening circumstances butterflies took flight inside of her. She couldn’t believe it, Mitch was in love with her. She had never thought she would hear those three little words from him. At least not like this. _What if this was just a reaction to the life and death situation they currently found themselves in?_ The horrible though ran through her mind. 

But before she could say anything Mitch added, “And don’t think this is because we’re in danger and I think we’re not going to make it out of this alive. That has absolutely nothing to do with the way I feel. I’m in love with you.” He repeated before he quickly added, “And I have every intention of loving you for a very long time.”

Jamie almost jumped out of her skin as a loud snarl echoed close behind them. “I don’t think this is really the time to talk about this.” Jamie yelled as she tried to run faster.

Mitch risked a glance over his shoulder. _She may be right._ He quickly grabbed Jamie’s hand, tightened his fingers around hers and began to run faster as he pulled her along with him.

She wanted to close her eyes and bask in the knowledge that he loved her but now definitely wasn’t the time. Jamie glanced over at Mitch as he ran close beside her, the muscle ticking in his jaw showed her he was worried about her reaction. Jamie squeezed his hand before she admitted softly, “Just so you know I love you too.”


End file.
